User talk:Darkrenn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Haven and Hearth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stake Claim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 10:25, February 6, 2010 New Administration With pages like Josan being created, we need people who have the ability to delete pages. I've put up some preliminary suggestions for candidate selection here. Please contribute to this discussion, and perhaps put your name forward. This is everyone's wiki, right? -Winterbrass 11:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the warm welcome, I just was getting tired of none of those abstract idea pages, most pages are on physical items, cities, and entities. I am actually on a school computer, did you know who I was based on my ip? Because I have made some edits on my home computer, are those considered seperate? *edit* by the way, I made an account, here I am. Yeturn 00:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I made the page Goons because it was confusing to me, the term, and I thought it should be easy to find. Sorry, didn't mean to make a page for griefing Yeturn 22:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :By no means; what was meant was that those pages are a daily target of vandalism, and until we can lock articles, they shouldn't be around. IMO this wiki is more for game-related stuff rather than game-community-related; with an exception or two for the truly outstanding things. Something I'll work on later. But, no worries, you weren't griefing or vandalizing. Darkrenn 23:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Heyo, check this out! I took an old user (guessing he's no longer active) Avanel's food infobox, and heavily modified it in my sandbox, check this out, and let me know if anything else should be added to it. I'll use this only for finished foods (i.e. Bread not Bread Dough ). Unbaked goods will be considered Craft. I'll be doing a lot of heavy template work on my Sandbox pages which you can see from my User page, if you want anything done ASAP let me know, I'll be trying to clean up as much as I can until I can implement the big changes. DatOneGuy 07:50, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates I need the templates used in this Wiki for the Spanish Version. I need, at the moment, the infobox templates. And if is possible, a little explanation about how to use it xD. Thanks ^^. :Your best bet is to find the actual template (just type in Template: ) into the wiki's search (Example, Template:infobox). Go to edit, copy the entire text into its own template article in the other wiki, and you should be able to use it just as it is here. Darkrenn 18:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Main page, link Known World Map leads to a more or less useless (and old) h&h-fourm's topic i suggest to change the direction of the link into the havenmap.tk (was blocked with the real link, so i had to do it that way) Grog. 13:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) The original link topic is active again and not useless anymore. Mqrius 00:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) . i hate doubleposts Dark Bread hello mate, i saw the dark bread´s page, that i made, got deleted, can i know the reason? i was planning do others pages and i dont want do same mistake so if u can give some explanations could be nice. Thx :From what I remember, your article was actually fine; just that there is no such thing as "Dark Bread". You meant Bark Bread. :P Darkrenn 16:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Help I am currently having to use an older computer, is there anyway to make the game run faster? Mycatisorange 00:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) -sorry forgot to login Checking In Hey Darkrenn, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Communitu Development Team! We've noticed that this wiki has been experiencing some growth recently.I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. If you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding great content, please leave a message for me on my talk page, with "Wiki Assistance" in the subject line. Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC)